


Dimensional Chaos

by Rokkstarz1184



Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokkstarz1184/pseuds/Rokkstarz1184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Soul are called to the Death Room by Kid and they meet an new kid called Ryoku who is a bit mysterious. Kid tells them to investigate the abnormal energy disruption outside of Death City. When they get there they are sucked through and find themselves in another world. Everything seems ok but is there something more sinister going on?<br/>Takes place AFTER the current Naruto story arc and after the Soul Eater manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chakra and Resonance, Who knew?

Hi there this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.  
This takes place after the end of the Soul Eater Manga and After the Latest Naruto story arc has ended so there may be spoilers and stuff I may have made up,  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my own characters  
\------  
“Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to the death room, repeat, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to the death room.” The intercom blaired through the DWMA.  
“This sucks” said Soul, as he walked down the halls of the school. “We fight the freaking kishin and we still have to go to school.”  
“Well be thankful that we don’t need extra classes and the teachers practically pass the both of us no matter what we do,” Maka responded with a small huff. “Besides with Kid calling us to the death room, we get to skip class!”  
“But Maka, you hate skipping class and anything that may interrupt your learning.” Soul said knowingly.  
“Oh shut it you baka, before I hit you in the head!” said Maka. They reached the death room and opened the door as they walked down the row of gallows they noticed three people who they didnt know talking with Kid.  
“Ah Maka, Soul you are here, thank you for coming. This here is a new kid who showed up in town recently and his two weapon partners. The meisters name is Ryoku,” Kid said with a heavy pant as Ryoku waved, “the girl on the left with the brown hair is Kymune, and the girl on the right with the red hair is Tsugiri,” the girls both smiled and waved to Soul and Maka.  
“Hi there, so why did you call us here Kid?” asked Maka  
“I am glad you asked, there has been an unnaturally large energy disturbance just to the east of Death city, I want you and Soul to take Ryoku and the girls with you and check it out.”  
“Ok but why do I have to take the new kid, won’t he be kind of inexperienced?”  
“I thought so too but I was just testing out his strength and he is no pushover I can tell you that.” Kid panted out.  
“Is that why you are almost collapsed on the ground?” Asked Soul.  
Wow, thought Maka, to be able to fight Death the Kid, or to be able to push a shinigami to panting and not having seemingly broken a sweat is no small feat. Maka looked at the new kid with a new light. He was slightly taller than her, had a stocky build, His black hair had a red flare on the tips and he dressed in a way that reminded her a lot of Black Star, but it had a bunch of red flairs to it, he also had a strange headband on. “So all we have to do is take a look at the energy?” she asked.  
“Yes then report back to me immediately with this mirror,” Kid said handing Maka a small handheld mirror.  
“Right than, lets get going!” Ryoku shouted.  
He even sounds like Black Star, she thought, This will be interesting.  
“We can take my motorcycle, good thing I just got a new sidecar for it, it’s parked out front,” said Soul, “This will be interesting,” he added with a smile  
\----  
After making it out of Death city and to the disturbance, Maka was starting to wonder what caused the problem, was it natural? was it by a new foe? Or was it something someone made up to put a joke on someone? Any way it is something that needs to be found out and gotten to the bottom of.  
When they got to the source of the energy they found that it seemed to be nothing more than just a rip in space with a blinding white light coming from the other side of the rift.  
“I wonder if there is anything on the other side?” Soul asked.  
“I don’t know if there is but there is only one way to find out.” Maka said.  
\----

Naruto landed on the edge just outside the Hokage’s office and rapped on the window.  
“Hey Baa-chan! You wanted to see me?” Naruto yelled through the glass.  
“Oh for God’s sake, can’t you come through the door like any normal person?” Tsunade yelled back.  
Naruto let himself in through the window and replied, “Yeah but that wouldn't be as fun! Besides you let Kakashi-sensei do it.”  
“Yes because he only does it once in a while and not every dang time I summon him, any way down to business, the council has confirmed that you will become my successor to the Hokage position.”  
“Yesss! I finally did it! I am going to be Hokage, and earn respect from everyone in the village!” Naruto exclaimed as he danced around the office.  
“Ok first off, you already have everyones respect after you pulled off that stunt and defeated Madara. Second, while the elders did agree to it, they still think that you are a long way from becoming Hokage so they want me to train you personally on how to run the village.” Tsunade said with a slight smirk.  
Naruto stopped dancing and looked at her, “Wait, what? I have to learn how to run a village? I think that that seems easier than what you make it out to be Granny.”  
“Look, from now on I am your mentor and you are to call me sensei, got it? None of this Granny crap.” Tsunade growled at Naruto.  
Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Tsunade yelled. A ninja burst into the room out of breath.  
“Tsunade-sama, the scouts found something that they could not identify and the intelligence team couldn't figure out what it is so they want you to come down and see it.” He panted.  
“Fine, I will be right down. Naruto! You're coming with! think of it as your first training lesson.” Tsunade said with a commanding tone of voice.  
“Yes ma’am,” Naruto said weakly.  
\----

“Ouch” Soul complained, “That was weird, and remind me why are we hiding?”  
“Idiot, we are in a place we don’t know and we don’t know if we can trust the people that showed up after we got here.” Maka replied with a withering tone.  
“I get it, but would you check out the new kid, he is curled up in a ball like this brings back bad memories.” Soul said, pointing to Ryoku.  
“Why here of all places, why couldn’t it be Goku’s place, I liked it there,” he mumbled  
“What is his problem, and how did we get here?” asked Soul.  
“I don’t know how we got here, all I remember is getting dragged into the rift after the earthquake happened.” replied Maka. They were dropped in a clearing of a forest and quickly took cover behind some trees and bushes, right before someone came.  
“It felt more like the dropping of a heavy base more than an earthquake,” said Soul.  
“I know now shush, here comes someone new,” Maka said quieting Soul.  
The two people who arrived were a boy and a woman, both blonde, and both about the same height, The woman looked remarkably young, and VERY busty, Maka felt a twinge of jealousy before suppressing it. The boy had these strange lines on his face like whiskers, he wore a orange coat with a strange symbol on the back, “Hey Baa-sensei, do you have any idea what this thing is?” The one with the orange jacket said.  
“I told you to stop calling me that!!! And no I don’t know what it is Naruto,” Said the woman.  
“I wonder if something might come out of it?” Wondered the one called Naruto.  
“Oh great it had to be Naruto, and Tsunade too. This day couldn’t get any worse, I wish i was somewhere else,” muttered Ryuko.  
“Don’t feel so bad Ryoku,” Tsugiri said.  
“Yeah, I know this place has a lot of bad memories for you but you should help out Maka and Soul by telling them where we are,” said Kymune.  
“WHAT??” said Soul and Maka simultaneously. “You know something about this place?” asked Maka.  
“Yeah I do. I don’t like that I know this place cause I was ridiculed for being what is called ‘The One With The Cursed Eye’ in my village. The eye power is actually part of my heritage from my clan called the Tsumakitengan. It is the main reason that I left this realm,” Ryoku replied with disdain. “I know the two people talking in front of the rift, the one in the orange is Uzumaki Naruto, and the other one is the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The Hokage is responsible for watching over the Hidden Leaf village, I was from the Hidden Mist village, off to the east.”  
“Ok so you are from this world, how we got here is a mistery to me.” Said Soul questioningly.  
“Yeah, I escaped from this world after the chunin exams because I couldn’t take the pressure anymore. I ran from my village and found a rift in the air right before me, I didn’t know what to do so I walked through and I found myself in front of the house of my partners, in the rain, with my clothes ripped. They took me in and I lived with them and found out that they were Demon Weapons, so I trained with them every day and I mastered using their weapon styles. I did manage to collect 198 Kishin egg souls and 2 which souls and turned the two of them into death scythes.” Ryoku continued to explain, “After that I thought that I might try to go to the DWMA and learn a few things. On my way I found another rift, I tried to get away from it as fast as possible but it dragged me in. But i didn’t end up in this world I found myself outside of a building labeled capsule corp. Needless to say I got out of there pretty fast after I saw two guys flying around beating the crap out of each other. So I was wandering around for a little while hopping dimensions, until I came back to yours and continued on to the DWMA and here I am now. “ I don’t know much about it but I do know one thing, after that ordeal I became a new man, I became something I like to call, A Dimensional Drifter.


	2. New Friends, Your From Where?

Second chapter!! If you have any suggestions then place them in your review and I will look over them to see what I can do. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters  
\----

“What do you mean by a Dimensional Drifter?” Asked Soul who had a baffled look on his face.  
“It means exactly what I said it means, I am someone who travels through the many worlds in this universe. There are many that are plain and boring, but there are some that are some that can be very exciting to be in,” replied Ryoku.  
“Well in any case we should keep watching what these people are doing here, but Soul you should probably change into a scythe now,” said Maka.  
“You two do the same, I don’t want to take any chances and if we have a fight on our hands I want to be prepared,” the black haired kid says.  
“Right I see what you want Maka. So lets get this going!” Soul says with growing excitement. “I kind of want to fight these guys to see what kind of game they have,” he said with a shark toothed grin spreading across his face.

\----

“Naruto, you have noticed the people in the bushes, right?” Tsunade asked in a hushed tone.  
“Yeah, its giving me the creeps. I wonder who they are, and if their friendly?” Naruto wondered.  
“Well we could always flush them out and see…” Tsunade trailed off. Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai knife and sent it flying into the bushes. And then as if it was a boomerang, the kunai came right back at Naruto who caught it within an inch of his face. “What the hell?!” he exclaimed with a yelp.  
“We know you are in there! Come out now or we will have to use force!” Tsunade yelled at the bushes while the other ninjas in the clearing looked at her with bafflement. Two people exited the woods with weapons in hand, which was odd, Tsunade could have sworn there were five chakra signatures. One was a girl, who looked no more than fiffteen to Tsunade. She had blond pigtails in her hair and carried a giant scythe a little taller than she was. She dresses like a schoolgirl with that short skirt but the black trenchcoat gives her the air of someone who knows what they are doing. The other one, was a boy, who had black hair and red spikes on the tips. He reminds me of Naruto for some reason, but what kind of weapon is he wielding? He carried two swords that were about as half as tall as he was, The hand-guard looked like it was a blade, and extended to a point just a little ways in front of the sword blade itself. The sword’s had a little curve to them and each had a giant barb on the end, one was black and the other was white and they both had mysterious symbols running up the side of them. I don’t get this at all. Who are they? Where did they come from? And why do they look like they are going to fight?  
Suddenly the black-haired one rushed forward with blinding speed and attacked the ninjas that were surrounding Naruto and Tsunade. “This kid is fast! But I can’t feel any kind of chakra use from him!” Tsunade exclaimed.  
“I know!!” Yelled Naruto, “he is really fast isn’t he? I like this guy more and more!”  
All of a sudden the girl rushed towards Tsunade, yelling and swinging that scythe around like a madman, but a very skilled madman nonetheless. “YAHHH!” Tsunade yelled as she punched the ground and breaking the earth. The girl jumped up and brought down the scythe in a deadly arc towards Tsunade’s neck, she barely dodged it. She glanced over to where Naruto was fighting the other one. She saw that Naruto was losing, but he had not used sage mode or the nine tails chakra yet. Then she saw the telltale signs of sage mode by the red rings around his eyes. The boy looked as if he was about to be overwhelmed by power. Than he yelled something Tsunade couldn't quite make out and picked up the pace, his swords swinging in a hypnotic style, as the the blades caught the light of day and flickered. Tsunade was worrying about Naruto, he looked as if he had met his match.  
“Don’t take your eyes off your opponent!” Yelled the girl with the scythe as she brought it down on Tsunade’s head.  
“Stop!” Tsunade yelled, “This needless fighting is getting us nowhere, and I’m sure that we both want some answers about what is going on.”  
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I didn't really want to hurt this blond here anyway,” the kid with the black hair said.  
“Ryoku, was that really necessary?” Asked the girl  
“Why of course it was Maka!” replied the boy named Ryoku.  
“Ok then first off, I’m Tsunade the Hokage of the hidden Leaf village, and the ‘blond’ over there is Naruto the Hokage-in-training.”  
“Baa-sama,” Naruto whined.   
“I told you to cut that out! Just because I’m fifty doesn't mean that you can exploit it at every chance you get!” Tsunade roared at Naruto.  
“Wait, You're FIFTY?” exclaimed Maka.  
All of a sudden her scythe started glowing. Tsunade and Naruto jumped back.  
“What is happening to your scythe?” Naruto yelped.  
“Oh my friend is just coming to say hi to you both,” Maka explained as if this was an everyday occurrence.  
The scythe then lept out of her hands and changed shape in midair, when it landed it was no longer a scythe it was a human being with white hair and looked about the same age as Maka.  
“So you are the one who is fifty, huh? Kinda reminds me of Blair with the way she looks,” said the new kid.  
“Soul, its not nice to judge people on how they dress. But now that you mention it, she does kind of remind me of Blair.”  
“Speaking of,” Soul turned to the forest, “I know you’re there Blair, you can come out now! We won’t hold it against you for sneaking along.”  
A black cat in a pointed hat then walked out of the woods, looked around at everyone and sat down.  
“This is Blair?” asked Tsunade, “I don’t see how I remind you of her.”  
“Oh, give me a minute please,” said Maka, “Blair, you should probably show your true form now, or are Soul and I going to have to make you?” The cat then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and in her place was a grown woman dressed in all black with purple curly hair.   
“Awwww Maka, you couldn’t let me have any fun couldn’t you.” Blair said with a pout.  
Tsunade and Naruto both gawked at the sight of the lady who one second ago, was a cat. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” Tsunade thundered, “Is that thing a witch?!”   
“How dare you accuse me of being a witch,” Blair said with a slight smile, “All I am is a cat with ridiculous amounts of magical power.”  
Naruto was gawking at the sight of this person, “Wait you’re a cat? I don’t get this at all.”  
“It is rather quite simple, in our world there are people with magical ability called witches, and some animals may not be a witch but they still have some magical ability, Blair is one of those animals or I guess in this case, cat,” Ryoku explained as if this was normal. His weapon partners back to their human forms.   
“Ryoku I have something to ask you,” said Maka, “Back there when you were facing Naruto, the thing you did was not a soul resonance, what did you do?”  
“Oh that, the thing is is that I have a very diverse chakra signature and am able to infuse that with my weapons, what I was using was wind ninjutsu.” Ryuko replied with a shrug.  
“You can use ninjutsu, and your a wind element user just like Naruto.” Tsunade said with a hint of wonder. “Where did you say you were from?”  
“Me, Soul and Ryoku’s two weapon partner’s, Kymune and Tsugiri, come from a place called Death city, who is run by lord Death or rather his son Death the Kid.” Maka explained, “But Ryoku claims to be from this world. He says he grew up in a place called the Hidden Mist village and was shunned by the people who lived there because of his clans eye power.”   
“Wait you come from the Hidden Mist? That would explain how you can use chakra.” Naruto said, “But what I don’t get is why you ran away.”  
“That is because of my eye power called the Tsumakitengan,” Ryoku said looking slightly depressed at the thought.  
“Wait you said the Tsumakitengan right?” Tsunade said with a hint of worry, “You don’t mean the same as the one that was used by the assassin clan of Saguaro? They called it the midnight sun with the power to hold any living being in its gaze in place,” she finished with a slight choke in her voice.  
Ryoku sighed and said, “Yep thats the one, I wish it wasn’t though. I was pushed around everyday because of something my ancestors did, not me myself.”  
“Than you are just like me,” said Naruto. “I used to be pushed around because I have a demon sealed inside of me and people thought that I was the demon itself. But I just kept on going and I set a goal for myself saying that I would become the Hokage and I worked myself in order to get this far and my dream is going to become reality because of that.”  
“If I wanted respect I would have left my village changed my name and moved to another hidden village. Not me I just wanted someone I knew to like me, I saw that that was never going to happen so I left and found the rift that brought me to their world.”   
“Huh,” said Naruto with a huff, “That actually explains a lot, but did you throw a kunai knife at me after mine went in there?”  
“No I didn’t, all I did was take your knife, hook it around my blade and throw it back. Want to see?” Asked Ryoku with a slight smile?  
“Would I ever!” Naruto said with growing excitement.  
“I would also like to see this done, I want to see how skilled this boy is.” Tsunade said with curiosity in her voice. They all walked off to the gates of the city talking all the way about each of their worlds.  
\----  
Death the Kid paced in the Death Room, worried that Maka hasn't responded about the disturbance. I might want to call Black Star and go with him to check this out. I am worried about Maka and Soul, I’m pretty sure that the new kid can handle himself but I just can’t shake this feeling that something is off about him.


	3. Meet the Gang, WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?

My god its chapter 3 Please leave a review, It will help me out so much, also it will give me new ideas for other fan fics. Enjoy this chapter  
\----  
The hooded figure looks up from the shadows, “Its time, Master,” he intoned with a monotonous voice.  
“It is now isn’t it,” said the man sitting on a throne made out of obsidian with its jagged edges and black core. “I have waited long centuries for this day to come. When the barriers between the worlds weakened and I could break out of this infernal prison. And when I do, I will lay waste to all worlds in existence, And NOTHING CAN STOP ME! They will pay for what I have suffered, and this world will burn.” He screamed at the darkness and laughed like the kishin was making his madness spike. “MHAAHAHAWAHAHAAHAHAAAA,” He yelled as his eyes lit up with symbol that looked like a midnight sun, “These worlds will perish at my hand.”  
\----  
“Woah, I didn't even know that was possible with a sword!” Naruto exclaimed after Ryoku showed him what he did to reverse the kunai knife.   
“It is pretty cool isn’t it?” Ryoku said with a sigh of happiness that he has a friend. Do you want to see my Kekkei Genkai?   
“You mean the Tsumakitengan? Hell Yeah!” Naruto jumped up and down with excitement.  
“All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ryoku breaths out slowly with his eyes shut and looks down. He snaps his head up and opens his eyes.  
“I don’t see anything different,” Naruto pointed out. He leaned in to take a closer look, and that is when the Tsumakitengan activated. It started at the edge of his eye, turning the whites to black, as it reached his iris the blackness continued. Only his pupils were not black, the turned a brilliant gold and spread out golden threads to the edge of his eye.  
“Woah, that is actually pretty cool, I think it does look like a midnight sun,” Naruto suddenly froze on the spot.  
“Oh crap it happened again,” Ryoku grunted out. “You see the thing is, is that when I hold you in my gaze for about five seconds, you get trapped in a powerful genjutsu that makes your body think that you are frozen in place, when in reality, there is really nothing.”   
“I see chains wrapped around my body keeping me from moving,” Naruto said slightly panicked.  
Ryoku deactivated his Kekkei Genkai and Naruto was able to move just as Hinata walked into the door.  
“H-Hi, Naruto-kun,” they Hyuga said while blushing, “Congratulations on becoming the Hokage-in-training. Who is this person?”  
\----  
Maka herd the mirror in her pocket start to ring, “Crap! I forgot to tell Kid what happened,” she groaned as she pulled the ringing glass out of her coat. “Scythe Meister Maka here, what is it Kid?”  
“Maka? Is that you? Thank Death I found you, I’m so confused right now. WHERE THE HELL AM I??” Kid yelled through the mirror.  
“Uh, oh. That can’t be good, we had better go get him,” Soul said with a sigh. He walked to the door but stopped halfway, his ears pricked up. “Did I hear who I thought I heard?”   
Maka strained her ears to listen to what Soul pointed out. She could hear a faint ‘yaaaaahoooo,’ “Oh god, Kid brought him along?” Maka said with a slight groan.  
“What seems to be the matter?” Tsunade said. All of a sudden, a certain pink haired Kunoichi bursts through the door, “We have a problem,” she pants out.  
“What is going on now??!” Tsunade exclaimed.   
“There is a kid with blue hair running through the village causing a ruckus and generating chaos in the streets,” Sakura stated. There was a sudden banging on the window and they all looked out to see none other than Black Star standing outside with Tsubaki right next to him  
“Found you Maka,” he said with a grin. He hopped down and walked in with Tsubaki right behind him.

\---  
And thats the end of chapter 3 I know it’s a bit short but I’ll make it up to you.


	4. Relations and Friends, How could your life be so bad?

Welcome to chapter four! Please leave some comments for me to look over and so I can better myself with writing! And with that away we go!  
\---

“So Maka this is where you were?” Black Star said with his arms behind his head. “Looks like I could find a good fight here!” He looks slowly around the room. His eyes settle on Sakura, “Who’s pinkey over there?”   
Sakura smacked him over the head with a chakra enhanced fist saying, “My name is Sakura you insensitive prick!!”   
“Sakura calm down and don’t kill our guests,” Tsunade said while sweat-dropping, “now heal him before they start to think that we go around beating our guests senseless every time one comes around.”  
“Yes Tsunade-sama,” Sakura said grudgingly. She crouched next to the unconscious form of Black Star and placed a hand wrapped in green chakra on his head and started to heal the boy. In a few seconds he was back on his feet laughing as if nothing happened.   
“So Black Star is Kid with you?” Soul inquired.  
“He was with me when I entered the city so I have no idea where he went after that.” Black Star said with his head tilted, “He might be marveling at something symmetrical for all we know.”  
“Oh great that’s the last thing we need is a shinigami who is staring at something that supposedly has symmetry,” Maka groaned, “Is this city made so that one halve mirrors the other?”  
Tsunade replied to the question, “I think so, if not the Hokage monument has faces on it that are pretty symmetrical.” Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki collectively groaned at this.  
“Well I guess we have to go get the guy now,” Soul said with heavy exasperation in his voice. They all got up and shuffled towards the door but didn’t get very far before the door was kicked down by Liz and Patty dragging a protesting Kid along.  
“No! Let me go back to the faces! They were so beautiful!” Kid yelled as he struggled to free himself from his partners grasp.  
“We can go back when we are done here but we have business to take care of!” Liz said. She and Patty threw Kid on a chair then held him down. “Sorry about Kid he was just ecstatic as soon as he saw the mountain,” Liz explained.  
“No problem is he usually like this though?” Tsunade asked.  
“More or less,” Patty said with a grin. After a while Kid settled down and was rational enough to talk without bolting to the door.  
“So thats what happened. I thought that Ryoku was a bit odd.” Kid stated as he sat back in the chair.  
“Yep pretty much, as soon as we got here we met these people and we tried to figure out what was going on,” Maka explained. “But now that I think about it, we should get Ryoku in on this because he knows more than the rest of us do.”  
\----  
The man in question was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument with Naruto and Hinata, they were all talking about what had happened after the Chunin exams. “I’ve missed a lot haven’t I?” Ryoku said.  
“You don’t say....” Naruto trailed off, “Hey where did your friends go? Tsugiri and Kymune?”   
“Oh they wanted to see the town so they went off to take a look.” Ryoku replied“Why did you leave the hidden mist? I’ve met the Mizukage and she seems nice.”  
“So it changed since I was there last?” Ryoku breathed out as he said this. “Huh thats good for them, the last Mizukage was horrible to me and my clan. Every day during the academy I was insulted and beaten for what my parents were blamed for. And that blame was false too, it was a rumor that spread through the village that my clan was harboring demons and that was what gave us our powers. It was terrible, so after I came here for the Chunin exams, my family was slaughtered by the people of the hidden mist and because I was away, I was the only survivor.” As he finished his story, Ryoku was silent as tears crawled down his face, edging closer to the earth. Hinata suddenly shot forward and embraced him.  
“I can’t say that I know how you feel Ryoku, but I know that Naruto does. He was shunned every day just because he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and people saw him as the demon fox and not as the innocent boy he was,” Hinata was in tears herself at this point. She didn’t really know what she was doing but all she knew is that she wanted to comfort this boy. All Naruto did was stare at the two of them as Hinata told his story, he was thunderstruck about how this sounded like both Sasuke’s past and his rolled up into one horrible nightmare of a living. He thought that his life starting out was as bad as it could get, now this guy came along and shattered that idea.  
“And here I was thinking that I had the worst life possible. I hope you know that I can help you, if you need it that is.” Naruto said in a sober voice. His head was bowed low and his hands were clutching at his knees. Tears rained down on the Yondaime Hokages head as the two Shinobi and former-Nin shed their grief away one drop of water at a time.  
“I think we should head back, everyone is probably wondering where we are,” Ryoku said shattering the silence like a hammer to glass. The others noded silently as everyone got up and jumped off the top of the Hokage Monument.  
\---  
So hows that for an emotional backstory? I almost cried writing this. Thank you again and please leave a review it will really help me and my writing!


	5. The First Strike, Who Was That?

Here marks the start of Chapter 5 it feels like yesterday since I started this when in reality you all know thats not true. I would like to apologize for not posting for a while as I was really busy. With that, on with the show!  
\----  
Naruto, Hinata, and Ryoku walked into the Hokage office and sat down quietly somewhat in the corner of the room. Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this.  
‘What were they all doing that caused them to be so quiet?’ Tsunade noticed that Naruto’s eyes were red and puffy. ‘Was he crying?!!’   
“Who are these people?” Black Star said rather loudly, shattering the silence and snapping the three out of the stupor they were in. He found himself face down on the floor after Maka had materialized a huge book out of nowhere and slammed the spine on his head. All of the ninjas in the room wondered, ‘Where the heck did that come from? Was it a genjutsu?’ Tsubaki was on the floor trying to stem the geyser of blood that had erupted from Black Star’s head.  
“Is this an everyday occurrence?” Tsunade wondered aloud.  
“Oh no not every day,” explained Tsubaki, “just most of the time.” Everyone sweat-dropped at this. “Black Star is usually on the receiving end of it.” No one was surprised at this.  
After Naruto, Hinata, and Ryoku introduced themselves to Black Star, they all talked about what eachothers world was like. Everyone from Konoha was a surprised to learn that Kid was the lord of death.  
“So do you decide who dies and when?” Naruto questioned.  
“Not exactly its more like I keep the balance between life and death, and if someone threatens that balance I kill them.” Kid said nonchalantly. All of the ninjas in the room stared at him after that. “Because a perfect balance means that there is symmetry in the world and I love nothing more!” He said with rose petals in the background and tears streaming down his face.  
‘What did we get ourselves into?’ Everyone thought simultaneously.  
\----  
A man stood on the top of the Hokage monument and looked down. He was looking directly into a window of a tower where he saw a blonde, blue, purple, white, black, and slightly red headed people. He allowed himself a small smile as he recognized the red-head as his target. “This will be over quick,” he said as he formed hand signs, slowly as if he had all the time in the world. Monkey, Tiger, Bull, Ram, Dragon, than Snake. “Raiton, Gurētosandāboruto no Jutsu,” (Great Thunderbolt Technique). The sky cracked with power as the clouds split releasing a gigantic strike against the Hokage tower.   
Naruto knew something was up and ran outside just in time to see the lightning headed towards the tower. He cursed to himself and tapped into Kurama's chakra and went to jinchuuriki mode. He made hand signs as fast as he could and performed one of the few wind-type jutsus he knew. “Fuuton, Eādōmu no Jutsu!” (Air Dome Technique). The lightning split over the Hokage tower and dissolved into the air.   
The man on the Monument frowned as his jutsu was countered. He thought, ‘This won’t do at all, I’ll have to try again.” He brought his hands together and began another jutsu. “Doton, Haka o Funsai no Jutsu!” (Crushing Tomb Technique). The earth around the tower rose up on either side in large plates and covered the tower, meaning to bury it underground.  
Ryuko, thinking quickly, jumped out and joined Naruto on the balcony and used his own jutsu. “Raiton, Raitoningu Suoritta no Jutsu!” (Lightning Splitter Technique). He thrust his hands out to the sides, as lightning cracked between his fingers and burst out at the earth walls, growing like some kind of grotesque tree of white light. The earth wall shattered and broke, everyone stared at Ryoku when the dust settled. His demeanor was stone cold as he looked around for the would be murderer. He saw a shadow of a man on top of the Hokage Monument. He narrowed his eyes and stared at him.   
The man on the mountain felt the killer intent radiating off Ryoku. He thought to himself, ‘Maybe I’m a bit underprepared here, I think I will leave for now,’ He jumped into the sky and disappeared in a flash.  
“Damn, he got away,” Ryoku said with disappointment in his voice.  
\------  
Fifth chapter over, I hope you have enjoyed so far! Please leave a review!


End file.
